Medusa's Snakes
by Naomi334
Summary: When Medusa deems two teens, Ari and Owen, worthy, she pulls them into an alternate reality of Soul Eater, which is both terrifying and exciting for Ari. However, Owen had never been educated in the world of Soul Eater, so is surprised to say the least. Forced to work for Medusa, they have to help infiltrate the DWMA. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Snakes

**Hey! I'm Naomi so hi. :)**

 **Just wanted to say that this will not be the average chapter size. They will be longer. I plan on updating again tomorrow because of this, but from then, there'll be longer between updates.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **xxxxxx**

Two _snakes traveled through the street. However, they were everything but normal. They had yellow arrow patterns decorating their heads, and their bodies were transparent, save for a black, dotty pattern. They were not in their origin world._

 _They travelled, searching for suitable candidates. They only needed two._

 _"Come on! Just one episode!"_

 _That voice. Could she be one?_

 _"No!"_

 _Another fit for experimenting. A boy this time._

 _"Pretty please? For me?"_

 _The snakes looked at each other, silently agreeing, before climbing up to the window. They used smaller snakes to undo the locks, and pushed it open. There was no wind. No one noticed._

 _The boy shook his head, "Honestly, stop asking already!"_

 _The girl sighed, "Fine."_

 _Then the snakes sank their fangs into their legs._

 _Medusa would be pleased._


	2. Medusa

**Hey, it's me again.**

 **And as I said, I updated again today :) you should be proud XD**

 **I'll probably update again sometime next week.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **xxxxxx**

I woke up lying on a white mattress in the middle of a greenly lit building. The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain around an inch away from my left ankle. No, two sharp pains. I'd been with Owen, my friend from school and across the road. I'd tried to get him to watch an anime. He'd refused.

 _Where am I?_

I looked around. There was nothing much to look at. The green lighting shone from an unknown place, successfully lighting every inch of the place, even all the gaps in the walls, but not well. It was still quite dark

"Hello there. You must be Ariana Mills, correct?"

I blinked. I'd know that voice anywhere. Her silhouette was visible in the shadows.

I nodded slowly.

"Well that's new. You seem to know who I am. You're scared." The figure stepped forwards, showing herself. She wore a black hood with no sleeves. Two snake tattoos lined her arms symmetrically. Her hair was separated into two and twisted back together in front of her chest.

 _Medusa._

I shivered. She was right. I was scared. How had I gotten here?

"I...I-" I was trembling. This was a real life witch. I was in Soul Eater. In Soul Eater.

"I have a job for you and your...friend." She grinned, "I'm guessing you will understand your job as you know who I am. I want you to help me infiltrate the DWMA."

"But-"

"But why would I need you? Well...as my snakes took you through the Black, your bodies tried to change to fit the dimension you are currently in. However, doing this the body and brain will overload and take in more information than it needs. For instance, you can see through my soul protect if you try." She smirked, "Have a go."

I nodded quickly and tried to concentrate as Maka did. I opened my eyes. Medusa's soul was large. It was purple and surrounded by lots of her arrow snakes. But there was another soul. A blue one. I turned over to my left.

A crossbow lay on a table to the side. A soul floated within it, flickering slightly.

"Who...?"

"Oh, that? That's Owen Archer, I do believe." She sighed, "He didn't learn as fast as you did. He's stuck like that until he can figure out what to do with himself."

My eyes widened, the souls around me fading.

"Anyway, I have some things to take care of, including enlisting you at the school. I'm currently investigating a student I have infected with black blood. I will make sure you're in his class." She turned, "If you need something, Erika will be around in a few minutes. I can watch you through her and the snakes I've put in your body."

I could almost sense the wide grin she had plastered on her face as she walked through the door, shutting it loudly behind her. I shivered. Snakes inside me? Oh God.

I immediately went over to where Owen was lying. This was so weird. I felt kind of self conscious as I picked up the weapon lightly and whispered, "Owen? Hello?"

"Ari! Ari! Do you know where I am?" His image appeared on the shaft of the crossbow, "Wait...woah. You grew."

I shook my head, half grinning, "I've not grown. You're a crossbow."

"...Right..."

"Look. Try to imagine yourself as a crossbow, then transforming into a human." I described what Tsugumi had to do in Soul Eater NOT but in reverse. I hoped it'd work.

Sure enough, there was a flash of green light and Owen became a human once again, wearing the same t-shirt and jeans as always. He had light brown hair and forest green eyes. I was in a grey Doctor Who hoodie and black jeans, my dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Lady Medusa says you're to be shown to the gates of Death City." A voice came from the floor. We look down to see a talking frog. It's Erika.

"Why the heck is that frog taking? Where on Earth are we? And Medusa as in the Gorgon?" I'd almost forgotten that Owen knew nothing about Soul Eater. He'd never watched any anime.

"Medusa is a witch. So is Erika, that frog. As for where we are..." I paused, glancing at the frog, "I'll tell you later."

"I'm sure you understand that being in Death city is risky, so it's better to be a frog before turning on my soul protect." I nodded. Owen looked really confused, but I was glad he wasn't asking many questions.

"Well then. Let's go."


	3. New

**Bonjour. Nice weather outside. Chapters and stuff.**

 **I might not be able to update next week, so...yeah... :D**

 **Happiness and stuffs.**

 **See ya.**

 **xxxxxx**

"Well here's Death City. You can find your own way to the DWMA. See ya." The frog hopped off back to the desert.

Owen turned to me, clearly expecting me to know what she was talking about.

I took a deep breath, "This way."

We started walking.

"So..." Owen started as we walked, "DWMA?"

"The Death Weapon Meister Academy for meisters and weapons."

"Soul protect?"

"A spell witches use to hid their souls from meisters born with the ability to see them."

"Well then..." He trailed off, "Where are we?"

I sighed, "As far as I can tell, we're in Soul Eater."

"Wasn't that an-?"

"Anime? Yes."

"Then how...?"

"Medusa or something...I have no idea."

"Why am I a crossbow?"

"Because you're a weapon. In this world, Lord Death founded the DWMA to eradicate kishin eggs and witches. Weapons are paired with meisters and they fight..." I trailed off as I saw a very familiar face. She was wearing her usual school attire with her awesome black coat. She looked like she was walking towards the school. Soul, however, was nowhere in sight. I half wondered if this was the part in the anime when Soul was injured by Crona, but the rest of my mind was just gone. I ran over to her.

"Maka!" I yelled.

She turned in confusion, "Hi...?"

It was then that I realised how I must sound. I couldn't reveal myself or Medusa would kill me. I'd never know if Erika was monitoring me or not. I quickly made up a story, "I'm..." I panted, "I'm Ariana, but call me Ari. I heard about your encounter with the Demon Sword. I'm going to be in Class Crescent Moon too. My parents decided I needed a school, even after training me by themselves for so many years." I laughed nervously. Medusa had said we'd be in Soul's class. Hopefully I wouldn't be proved wrong...

"Hi. You are...?" Owen had come up next to me.

Maka took off her glove and held out her hand, "Maka. Maka Albarn. You must be good to be going straight into EAT."

Owen shook her hand, probably a bit confused at what 'EAT' was, "Nice to meet you. I'm Owen Archer."

"He's my weapon." I added. That was risky, since I didn't know if we had matching wavelengths. But I could hold him as a crossbow earlier, right? "I heard Soul is in hospital. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah..." Her face fell. She sighed, "You going to the Academy? I was just going to check on him."

I nodded, "Can we come too?"

"Sure."

I nodded to Owen and we walked with Maka up to the steps.

/\o/\

"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh...I feel for Tsugumi on her first day, I really do." I murmured to myself as we finally reached Maka at the top of the steps to the DWMA, remembering the very first episode of Soul Eater NOT.

"You know Tsugumi? Her first day? That was a while ago." Maka wasn't even phased by the steps.

I quickly tried to cover up, "I, uh...yeah, I know her..."

Maka grinned, "Don't worry, I won't pry."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Come on. Let's go in."

/\o/\ Owen Present /\o/\

This is a pretty strange anime world. We're sitting in a classroom, waiting for the professor. Strange classes are probably going to start soon. Ari's been taking with Maka a lot. I just hope she doesn't let slip anything she knows...

"Give me one second please."

I jumped. Somehow someone had gone up to me without me noticing, "Oh...hi."

It was a guy wearing all black. A few white stripes decorated his jacket, and the same three were in his hair. Strange thing to dye into your hair.

"Hello." He started fiddling around with the jacket I'd picked up at a shop earlier because I was cold. He straightened it out perfectly, then started moving my parting, "There. Now you're symmetrical. No need to thank me."

"Right..." I glance over at Ari, who looks as if she's going to explode with happiness. Someone from the anime then.

"Death the Kid, pleased to meet you. Just call me Kid." I noticed his gleaming golden eyes, obviously pleased with what he'd done. Who is this guy? He's obviously crazy.

"I'm Owen..."

He nodded and sat next to me, but I barely had time to say anything when I heard wheels whirring quickly. Then-

CRASH.

A man fell through the door, riding atop a desk chair on wheels. As he got up, I noticed a screw in his head. He was also covered head to toe in stitches, even his coat. That wasn't natural.

"That's Professor Stein." Ari whispered, "I hope you like dissections."

Oh God.


	4. Party

**Salutations humans. I have returned.**

 **Sorry about last week. I was really busy. Unfortunately for the next two weekends I'm also away on holiday since school has ended, so I probably won't be able to update then, but I'll try if there's wifi.**

 **Also, sorry about the shortish chapters only coming up to about 750 words each. I'm going to try to get them a bit longer next time since I'll be gone for two weeks :)**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **xxxxxx**

"AND ONCE AGAIN THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR WINS!"

I blinked. Who the heck...?

"I'LL NEVER EVER LOOSE A BATTLE! I WILL SURPASS GOD!"

"Black*Star!"

It was Tsubaki, who I'd been introduced to earlier in class. So this was Black*Star? Her meister? He didn't really fit with what he'd imagined...

"Tsubaki!" He grinned and pointed at himself, "I did it. I'm the almighty Black*Star after all!"

"Well done." She smiled, "Shouldn't you come to the next class, though? You're missing out."

He just shrugged, looking at me, "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Owen. He's new." She smiled back at me.

"Hi."

"I'm the almighty Black*Star! You've probably heard of me."

"I really have."

"I KNEW IT!"

I wished Ari was here. Was this really one of the things she was watching? I dreaded to think of the others...

"Owen! We've gotta go!"

 _Speak of the devil._

"Ari!" I grinned, "I just met Black*Star here. He's..."

"I'm what?" The blue haired assassin looked at me expectantly.

"Almighty?"

"YES! I WILL SURPASS GOD."

"I think you definitely will, Black*Star. I'm Ari. But," she walked over to me, "we have to go, or-"

"Hey, why don't you come over to ours for a bit?" Maka suggested, walking out of the doors of the DWMA to join them on the plaza, "We were planning on getting everyone round anyway since Black*Star and Tsubaki finally collected a soul. It can be a welcome party too."

"That sounds like a great idea," Tsubaki smiled.

What'd Medusa say? I couldn't help but think that we'd be killed if we didn't report back. This was one dangerous place... "We'd love to but-"

"That sounds like a great idea. You kids should go have some fun. Soul can even come too. I left him in my office."

 _Medusa._

She was dressed in a white coat, but otherwise she was quite recognisable. I remembered that Ari mentioned she worked as a nurse here.

"...Sure then." I said shakily.

Maka looked at the witch, surprised, "You know them?"

"Yes. I'm good friends with their parents."

"Then it's settled." Said Tsubaki, "Maka, you can go get Soul, right?"

Maka nodded, running back into the Academy.

And that was that.

/\o/\ Ariana /\o/\

"That was great, Maka! You can really cook!" I grinned.

"Thanks." She laughed.

"Well...it may not have been tasty but it sure was filling!"

Maka frowned, "I have an idea. Why don't you cook next time?"

"Don't listen to him, Maka, it was delicious." Tsubaki smiled.

"Yum, yum." Patty said, satisfied.

"Yeah, thank you for the snacks." Liz added.

"You guys have a nice place here. It's so neat and tidy." Kid looked around, "You must make a point of keeping it clean."

Soul shrugged, "It helps that Maka yells at me whenever I make a mess."

We'd finally met Soul outside when Maka brought him. I'd worked out what part of the story we were in. Soul and Maka had just come back from Italy and fighting Crona. Maka felt really bad as she thought it was her fault. Soul had started having nightmares due to the black blood he now had in his body. I couldn't help. I probably had Medusa's snakes still stuck in my body. Finally seeing Soul Eater was great though. Plus, Owen seemed to like him despite his red eyes and shark teeth. Soul was definitely one of the most normal people here, not counting the black blood now circulating through his system.

"Thanks for the meal!" Owen grinned. Despite being in what must be the strangest environment ever for him, he was getting on well, better than I'd thought. I mean, think about Soul Eater for a second. It has the strangest characters ever, and if you're not used to them like I was, suddenly meeting them in real life must be strange as hell.

"So do you two live alone here then?" Kid asked.

My eyes widened. Was this the party when that happened...? Oh god. I think it might be. I looked at Owen sitting next to me. This was real life. Oh god.

"Come on, Owen let's go." I tugged his wrist quickly pulling him away, "I've gotta tell you something."

"But Ari-"

"Come on." I looked back, "We'll be back in a sec."

I pulled him out of the door, just as Blair entered with just a towel on. I closed the door and sighed with relief.

"Ari? What was that about?" Owen said, confused.

"Don't worry about it." I grinned, "Be thankful."


End file.
